Mobile terminal equipment, such as mobile phones and wearable electric equipment, are currently in wide use. The electronic circuitry of mobile terminal equipment are typically operated in a lower operation voltage (e.g., less than about 5V) in order to decrease power losses and increase the service life of the mobile terminal equipment. In view of the lower operation voltage, the withstanding maximum voltage of the electronic circuits is correspondingly lower. Therefore, a transient voltage suppressor (TVS) of a lower breakdown voltage should be employed in order to protect the electronic circuitry.